


Ruchan(n)a

by AFSailor



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, celebrytka, czarna, dużo seksu, porno bez fabuły
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Początkujący dziennikarz dostaje szansę na wywiad z Rihanną. Jak ją (szansę czy Rihannę XD) wykorzysta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruchan(n)a

Kiedy wszedł do hotelu, odetchnął głęboko. Nareszcie. Długo czekał na tę chwilę. Odkąd dostał pracę w „Klavo“ liczył, że będzie mógł zrobić wywiad z jakąś gwiazdą z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów. Początki oczywiście nie były łatwe i musiał obsługiwać sezonowe gwiazdki, o których za miesiąc lub dwa nikt już nie pamiętał. Większość z nich była plastikowa, głupia jak but i powtarzała te same frazesy. Od robienia wywiadów z takimi idiotkami i idiotami korodował mózg.

Ale wiedział, że musi być cierpliwy. Los niestety nie był łaskawy. Wywiad z Shakirą uciekł mu dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, bo złapał grypę dwa dni wcześniej. Beyonce odwołała rozmowę w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ nagle zmieniły jej się plany. Spotkanie z Taylor Swift sprzątnął mu sprzed nosa bardziej doświadczony kolega. Dlatego aż do momentu, w którym stanął przed drzwiami hotelowego pokoju nie był pewien, czy i to spotkanie nie zostanie w jakiś perfidny sposób pokrzyżowane. Aczkolwiek zależało mu na nim bardziej niż na pozostałych. Miał rozmawiać z jedną z najpiękniejszych kobiet w muzyce pop - Rihanną. Osobą, którą podziwiał zarówno jako kobietę jak i piosenkarkę.

Był trochę zdenerwowany, gdyż z tego co słyszał, Rihanna nie miała opinii łatwej rozmówczyni. Trudno było coś z niej wyciągnąć, odpowiadała półsłówkami, zmieniała temat, rozgadywała się o mało istotnych sprawach, a jak była zła, to potrafiła nawet przerwać rozmowę. Słowem - koszmar dla dziennikarza. Ale z drugiej strony, który facet odmówiłby sobie przyjemności rozmowy z jedną z najseksowniejszych piosenkarek na świecie? Tak więc nastawiony mimo wszystko pozytywnie, zapukał, a następnie wszedł do hotelowego pokoju.

Omiótł pospiesznie wnętrze wzrokiem, bo nawet gdyby znajdowały się tam klejnoty królów angielskich, to i tak jego oczy przyciągała siedząca na sofie dziewczyna. Niezbyt może wysoka, choć na pewno nie niska, o długich, kręconych włosach i nieco ciemnej karnacji. Nie była typem seksbomby, której biust wylewa się ze stanika - miała ciało pięknej, dobrze zbudowanej kobiety, która jest zarazem doskonale świadoma własnej cielesności. Jej głębokie oczy zdradzały inteligencję, a wydatne usta zdawały się być wręcz stworzone do pocałunków. Przełknął lekko ślinę, szczególnie, że jej strój również zwracał uwagę. Zawieszona na ramionach czerwona bluzeczka, nie zasłaniała czarnych ramiączek stanika, ani płaskiego brzuszka. Czarna, krótka spódniczka ciasno opinała jej nogi, a zwłaszcza krągły, apetyczny tyłeczek. Kiedy przekładała nogę na nogę, to można było nawet zauważyć czarne majteczki. Czarna siatka rajstop o szerokich, przywodzących na myśl sieci rybackie okach okrywała jej zgrabne nogi, które wieńczyły lśniące lakierem czarne szpilki.

\- Witam - ukłonił się lekko, wchodząc do środka. Był już w miarę doświadczonym dziennikarzem, ale jednak czuł, że musi zmagać się z tremą.  
\- Cześć - nawet gdy wymawiała takie zwykłe słowo, jej głos brzmiał zmysłowo. Stanowczo, była piękna, ale samo brzmienie jej głosu wystarczyło, aby pobudzić mężczyznę. Co więcej, swobodny ton jej słów sprawił, że napięcie jakby spadło. - Zamknij drzwi - dodała. - Na zamek.  
\- Na zamek? - był nieco zaskoczony. W końcu byli tu sami, a słyszał, że w wywiadzie będzie mu towarzyszyła jeszcze dwójka lub trójka innych dziennikarzy.  
\- Nikogo więcej nie będzie. Dzwonili, że faceci z Czech, którzy mieli robić wywiad razem z tobą, mieli wypadek.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Nie tylko nikt mu nie będzie przeszkadzał, to jeszcze będzie sam na sam z jedną z najpiękniejszych znanych mu kobiet. Choć był ateistą, to w tej chwili gotów był uwierzyć, że Bóg istnieje. I wcale nie jest taki pruderyjny, jak się go w kościelnych pismach przedstawia. Toteż szybko przekręcił zamek i ruszył w jej stronę.

\- Proszę, tutaj - wskazała krzesło na przeciwko siebie. Wyjął dyktafon i położył na stoliku między nimi. Z bliska wyglądała jeszcze lepiej. Miał nadzieję, że nie zaważyła faktu, iż dolna część jego ciała również zaczęła wyrażać aprobatę dla jej wdzięków. Dobra, wygrał los na loterii, więc należało kuć żelazo póki gorące. A było bardzo gorące, oj tak.

\- To naprawdę przyjemność cię spotkać - zaczął. - Jestem nie tylko dziennikarzem, ale też twoim wielkim fanem.  
\- To przyjemność i dla mnie - odparła, ale zamiast podać mu rękę w odpowiedzi, wstała i musnęła jego policzek wargami, uśmiechając się przy tym tak czarująco i kokieteryjnie, jak mało kto potrafił. Los na loterii? Pieprzyć loterię, to była szóstka w totku! Usiadła na sofie, a on pospiesznie zasiadł na krześle, choć ciężko mu było oderwać wzrok od jej nóg. Obok dyktafonu położył kartkę z przygotowanymi wcześniej pytaniami. Teraz jednak nie musiał się ich ściśle trzymać, zwłaszcza, że wszystko wskazywało na to, iż ma trzy razy więcej czasu niż początkowo zakładano.

\- Zaczynajmy więc - powiedział, co wywołało kolejny uśmiech na jej twarzy. Zwróciło jego uwagę to, że na teledyskach Rihanna lubiła grać silną osobowość, ale teraz, w kontakcie oko w oko sprawiała raczej wrażenie miłej i kobiecej. Czy to była jej prawdziwa twarz? Z celebrytkami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ich humorzastość i zmienność była legendarna.  
\- Jasne, strzelaj.  
\- No więc, jesteś tu pewnie krótko, ale jak ci się podoba w Polsce?  
\- Masz rację, nie miałam wiele czasu, ale zauważyłam coś ciekawego. U nas ludzie zawsze mają ten obowiązkowy uśmiech na twarzy, w pakiecie z całą masą równie obowiązkowych sloganów o pozytywnym myśleniu, nawet gdy co innego im chodzi po głowie. A u was widać po twarzach to, co ludzie naprawdę myślą. Nie zawsze jest optymizm, oczywiście, ale jest w tym szczerość. To nawet przyjemnie, gdy zauważasz na twarzy rozmówcy to co on naprawdę myśli i czuje.  
\- Jestem pewien, że na jutrzejszym koncercie zobaczysz wiele entuzjazmu na twarzach swoich fanów - powiedział, choć zastanawiał się, czy to, co mówiła, nie dotyczyło też jego. Nie trzeba przecież było być detektywem, by odgadnąć sens tego, jak na nią patrzy. - A jeśli przy tym jesteśmy, jak do tej pory przebiega twoja trasa?  
\- Och, jest super. To chyba najlepsze tournee jakie miałam. Wiesz, ludzie są fantastyczni, na koncertach tłumy i widać, że też się doskonale bawią. Dlatego nawet jeśli czasami to bywa męczące, to radość fanów sprawia, iż chciałabym aby ta trasa trwała cały rok.  
\- Ale niektórzy krytycy zarzucają ci, że z trasy na trasę ubierasz coraz mniej? - dodał, uśmiechając się. Tego pytania nie miał w planach, ale potrafił być elastyczny. Zwłaszcza, że miał ten wywiad tylko dla siebie. Był ciekaw, co na to powie. Obrazi się?

\- Taaa, słyszałam. Ale nie wiem, co im w tym przeszkadza. A ty się z nimi zgadzasz?  
\- Nie, nigdy bym tego nie nazwał problemem.  
\- Ja też nie. Jasne, lubię się pokazywać na scenie, wiem, że moi fani lubią na mnie patrzeć. Wiesz, tak naprawdę, to mnie kręci, jak faceci patrzą na mój tyłek, nogi czy piersi w ten sposób. Wiem, że ich to podnieca, a ta świadomość daje mi kopa. Wszyscy się dzięki temu świetnie bawią - okręciła kosmyk włosów wokół palca. - Jeśli jakiś pismak nazwie mnie przy tym ekshibicjonistką, to nie będę się z nim kłócić. Może i ma rację, ale co z tego? - zamrugała porozumiewawczo, a on zauważył, że ścisnęła nieco mocniej uda. Zaskoczyła go swoboda, z jaką o tym mówi. Już teraz czuł, że wywiad może być hitem - pod warunkiem oczywiście, że nie da się zbić z tropu. I jeśli jego coraz bardziej napinający się między nogami członek nie rozerwie spodni...  
\- Twoje teledyski też nie były wolne o kontrowersji. Klip z Shakirą zrobił furorę, wielu nazywało go najseksowniejszym teledyskiem roku. Ale wcześniej było jeszcze „S&M“, które w prasie plotkarskiej było bardzo różnie komentowane. Chciałbym wrócić do tamtego klipu i spytać - poczuł, że wkracza na cienki lód, ale Rihanna wydawała się nie mieć z tym problemów - czy ten teledysk to była tylko gra i zabawa, czy...? - zawiesił głos. Kurczę, jeśli przegiął, to wyleci zaraz za drzwi. Może lepiej było nie szarżować?

\- Och nie - mówiła spokojnym tonem, jakby nie chodziło o nic drażliwego. - Prawdę mówiąc, to była czysta przyjemność móc pokazać fanom to, co naprawdę lubię. Wiesz, można sobie grać grzeczną uczennicę, a potem puszczać się na lewo i prawo i ćpać, jak jakaś Britney Spears czy inna Miley Cyrus. To idiotyczna obłuda. Ja lubię szczerość więc pokazałam w teledysku to, co sama lubię robić. Większości się to podobało, ludzie pisali, że super, że pokazuję sadomaso jako coś normalnego, fajnego, a nie nie wiadomo jakie zboczenie.  
\- A więc, czy jesteś stroną uległa, czy też dominującą? - postanowił pójść jeszcze dalej. Jeśli Bóg tego dnia uśmiechał się do niego, to chyba warto było ryzykować?  
\- Zdecydowanie uległą. Lubię, kiedy facet jest twardym, dominującym samcem, biorącym to czego chce i nie wahającym się ukarać swojej kobiety. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby zarobić parę klapsów i znaleźć się na dole, pod nim, z unieruchomionymi rękami. To uczucie bycia zdominowaną jest naprawdę cholernie podniecające - zauważył, jak ociera udo o udo, kiedy to mówi. Cholera, czy naprawdę była serio? A może sobie z nim pogrywała? - Wiem, pewnie feministycznym pizdom się to nie spodoba, ale co je obchodzi, że są kobiety, które lubią zarobić solidnego klapsa w tyłek? - spytała, a on czuł, że patrzy na niego w ten sposób, jakby sama chciała, by ją złapał, położył na kolanach, zdjął pasek i złoił jej dupę.  
\- Brzmi super, z przyjemnością bym to zrobił - wyrwało mu się nagle, zanim zdążył pomyśleć o tym, co mówi. W duchu natychmiast sklął samego siebie wszystkimi znanymi sobie przekleństwami. A tak dobrze szło. Teraz na pewno wypierdoli go za drzwi i jeszcze zadzwoni gdzie trzeba. Jego wyjebią z roboty, a po takim numerze nawet „Kundelek“ go nie weźmie...

\- Czy to propozycja? - spytała jednak, przekładając nogę na nogę i uśmiechając się zagadkowo.  
\- Cóż, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko i jeśli nie jesteś zajęta...  
\- Zdecydowanie nie mam nic przeciwko i jestem wolna, jeśli o to chodzi.  
\- Znakomicie - kiedy patrzył w jej twarz, nie był pewien, czy mówi poważnie, czy po prostu dobrze się bawi i żartuje, jak to niektóre gwiazdy miały w zwyczaju. Robił kiedyś taki wywiad, w którym panienka robiła za buntowniczkę i przez dobrych kilkanaście minut żartowali sobie jak to fajnie byłoby budować barykady na ulicach. Ale tam to były czyste jaja. A tu? Jej zachowanie było co najmniej dwuznaczne. Postanowił pociągnąć więc tę grę nieco dalej.  
\- Jesteś singielką i jedziesz w trasę dookoła świata? To musi być trudne.  
\- A gdzie tam, zawsze zabieram ze sobą parę moich ulubionych zabawek.  
\- Zabawek?  
\- No, wibratory, dildo, kajdanki i inne. Wiesz, jak cholernie podniecające potrafi być granie koncertu z analną zatyczką w tyłku? Niektóre moje tancerki nawet o tym wiedzą i na scenie potrafią mnie tak klepnąć w tyłek, że aż jęczę.

Zastanowiło go, czy ona pamięta, iż na stoliku przed nią leży włączony dyktafon. Nawet jeśli, to pewnie przy autoryzacji nic takiego nie przejdzie do druku, na to nie liczył. Ale nie powstrzymywało go to naturalnie przed kontynuowaniem rozmowy. W końcu kto by nie skorzystał z okazji aby wyciągnąć kilka pikantnych sekretów jednej z najpiękniejszych kobiet show biznesu?  
\- Z tego co rozumiem, jesteś zatem bardzo otwarta w sprawach seksu.  
\- Jasne, wszystko co legalne jest dla mnie ok - mrugnęła okiem, jakby sugerując, że może nawet to, co nie zawsze i wszędzie jest legalne też jej nie przeszkadza. - Nie mam problemu, gdy facet chce mnie zerżnąć jak zwykłą dziwkę albo gdy dziewczyna zmusza mnie do lizania jej tyłka - nie mogła nie zauważyć jego rosnącego podniecenia. - Więc jeśli masz jakieś szalone pomysły, chętnie je zrealizuję.  
\- Naprawdę mnie kusisz. Nikt nie odrzuciłby takiej oferty.  
\- Ty chyba też jej nie odrzucisz, prawda?  
\- Zastanowię się - odparł z pokerową miną. - A kontynuując wywiad, zrobiłaś sobie sporo tatuaży. A myślałaś kiedyś o piercingu?  
\- Bardzo lubię tatuaże, ale staram się zawsze dokładnie przemyśleć każdy z nich, nie robię sobie przypadkowych dziar, jak pizdunie, które właśnie posmakowały pięciu minut sławy i które jara wytatuowanie sobie słowa „dziwka“ na ramieniu. A co do piercingu, to ciekawe, że o tym wspominasz, bo zrobiłam sobie dopiero co, jeszcze nikomu chyba nie pokazywałam. Chcesz zobaczyć?

Zanim zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, uniosła bluzkę, odsłaniając zakrytą czarnym materiałem stanika pierś. Widać było wyraźnie kształt przekłutego kolczykiem sutka.

\- Super - odpowiedział, robiąc wszystko, by zachować spokój, choć niewiele brakowało, aby obudziło się w nim zwierzę. Walczył z ochotą rzucenia się na nią i zdarcia z niej cyckonosza. Prowokowała go, ale po co? A może jednak od samego początku ani trochę nie żartowała? To by było zbyt piękne. - A skąd ten pomysł? - spytał szybko.  
\- Cóż, lubię podczas seksu mieć miętoszone cycki i sprawia mi zawsze frajdę, kiedy ktoś się bawi moimi sutkami, a słyszałam, że dzięki piercingowi doznania wzrastają kilkakrotnie. Zresztą, myślę też nad kolczykiem w łechtaczce.  
\- Świetny pomysł!  
\- Też tak sądzę.  
\- I pewnie nie masz problemu z tym, że przy strojach jakie nosisz, ludzie to prędzej czy później zobaczą?  
\- Skądże znowu. Zresztą, starannie depiluję moją cipkę - wysunęła jedną nogę nieco bardziej do przodu, rozsuwając je też lekko. Spódniczka podwinęła się do góry, tak że niemal mógł widzieć jej czarne majtki.

\- Po twoim klipie z Shakirą pojawiło się trochę uwag i komentarzy, a przed chwilą wspominałaś mi także o lizaniu tyłka innej dziewczyny. Na koncertach często sugestywnie tańczysz ze swoim tancerkami. Rozumiem, że nie miałabyś problemu z drugą kobietą w łóżku? - ciężko mu było nie oblizać warg na myśl o tym.  
\- No jasne, zresztą kobiety są takie piękne, że idiotyzmem byłoby ograniczać się tylko do facetów. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to cudowne, kiedy kutas rżnie mnie moja cipkę, ale nikt nie całuje lepiej niż druga kobieta. Zresztą, powiem ci, że wbrew temu, co widać było w telewizji, Shakira to grzeczniutka dziewczyna.

Rzucił okiem na zegarek. Wywiad był umówiony jako dość długi, gdyż mieli go robić we trójkę. Dzikim fuksem dostał ten czas tylko dla siebie. Zauważyła jego spojrzenie.  
\- Wiesz, skoro mamy tyle czasu, to może teraz odwrócimy role?  
\- To znaczy? - spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Chętnie sama zadałabym ci kilka pytań.  
\- Ale... to ja tu jestem dziennikarzem i...  
\- Och, przestań - zrobiła niby to obrażoną minę. - Odmówisz mi?  
\- Nigdy. Pytaj o co chcesz.  
\- No więc... - pomyślała chwilę. - Masz dziewczynę?  
\- Miałem... niestety, praca w tym fachu średnio sprzyja związkom. Co chwila trzeba gdzieś jechać i ona... powiedziała, że ma tego dosyć. Nie ufała mi chyba. Dwa miesiące temu odeszła.  
\- Nie dziwię się. Jak się ma takiego faceta, to się jest o niego zazdrosną. Czyli pewnie od tamtego czasu nie miałeś za wielu kobiet?  
\- Nie miałem niestety tyle czasu, ile bym chciał. Praca mnie pochłaniała w dużym stopniu. Za jakiś czas pewnie wezmę urlop...  
\- A jak przy tym jesteśmy, jaka jest twoja ulubiona pozycja? - spytała wprost.  
\- Nie wiem, czy mam jedną konkretną. Ważne, żeby obie strony czuły się dobrze, choć lubię, jak dziewczyna jest pod spodem, bo wolę kontrolować sytuację. Chociaż to nie tak, że nie dbam o to, co jej sprawia frajdę.  
\- Słusznie, w końcu chodzi o to, żeby ona też się dobrze bawiła. A jeśli chodzi o zabawę, dużego masz wacka?

To pytanie go chyba zbiło trochę z tropu. Przyzwyczaił się w sumie do tego, że była dość bezpruderyjna, ale spytała o to tak zwyczajnie, jakby chodziło o godzinę czy datę.  
\- W sumie... żadna z moich dziewczyn nie narzekała, zawsze mówiły, że jest duży.  
\- Naprawdę? Taki to sprzęt?  
\- Cóż, jeśli chcesz, możesz sama sprawdzić - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. Skoro grał z nią w tę grę żartów i erotycznych aluzji, to co szkodzi iść z tym dalej?

Ale zaskoczyła go i tym razem. Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunęła dzielący ich stolik, klęknęła na ziemi i rozpięła mu spodnie. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robić, kiedy uwolniła jego sterczącą męskość spod majtek. Nie krył, że siedzenie w ten sposób było od dłuższego czasu dlań bardzo męczące i teraz westchnął z ulgą.  
\- No no, naprawdę, solidna armata - powiedziała. Kiedy go dotknęła, naprężył się bardziej. - Dobre 18 centymetrów, a jakby się postarać to może nawet więcej - przejechała po nim palcem.  
\- W twoich rękach na pewno - westchnął głośniej, kiedy ujęła go, masując powoli, nie odpuszczając najmniejszego milimetrowi jego męskości. Jej zręczne palce przesuwały się po nim, a paznokieć lekko drapał.  
\- Takiego chyba jeszcze nie miałam. Nie mogę się doczekać - powiedziała, otwierając usta i biorąc między wydatne wargi czubek jego penisa. Poczuł rozkoszny dreszcz, kiedy wzięła go do buzi i zaczęła powoli polerować językiem.  
\- Niektórym kobietom ten rozmiar sprawia ból - powiedział, podczas gdy Rihanna pokazywała, że jej usta są wręcz stworzone do czegoś więcej niż tylko śpiewanie. Musiał przyznać, była doskonała. Wiedziała jak to robić, nie spieszyła się. Miała go już prawie całego.

Zastanawiał się, czy to aby nie jakiś sen albo wizja. Ale nie ćpał przecież niczego, nie pił także nic. Poza tym, coś co było aż tak przyjemne, nie było być tylko złudzeniem. Westchnął głęboko, podczas gdy ona robiła mu loda.  
\- Dlaczego ja? - spytał, gdy na chwilę wyjęła go z ust.  
\- Bo lubię szczerych, konkretnych facetów, którzy nie boją się mówić o tym, co myślą i co lubią - odrzekła i znowu zabrała się do dzieła. Jego ręce powędrowały między jej włosy, gładząc głowę i nadając ruchom odpowiedni, satysfakcjonujący go najbardziej rytm. Jej palce tańczyły na jego jądrach. Przy takim talencie nie trzeba było wiele czasu, aby mruczał z przyjemności. Ale ona kontrolowała sytuację. Nie dała mu dokończyć. Wstała i wyprężyła się, zdejmując bluzkę, prezentując swoje kształtne cycki okryte czarnym stanikiem, pod którym wyraźnie było widać kolczyk na sutku. Pokręciła zalotnie biodrami, sprawiając, że piersi zafalowały. Patrzył na nie jak zahipnotyzowany.

Podwinęła spódniczkę do góry i zsunęła majtki, prezentując swoją idealnie gładką cipkę. Chwilę później dosiadła go. Westchnął głęboko, kiedy czubek jego twardego członka zbliżył się do jej łona, muskając je ledwie. Następnie obniżyła się powoli, wydając z siebie jęk, kiedy ją nadziewał.

Mógł poczuć wyraźnie, jak bardzo była mokra. Czyli miał rację, ta cała rozmowa i gra podnieciła ją w takim samym stopniu jak i jego. Poruszała się powoli, stopniowo sprawiając, że wchodził w nią coraz głębiej. Była ciasna, zaciskała się wokół niego, jakby chciała wycisnąć z jego naprężonego członka wszystkie soki. Słyszał, jak jęczy, kiedy ją powoli rozpychał. Był pod wrażenie tego, jak łatwo dawała sobie radę, bo wiedział, jaki gruby jest jego penis.

\- Miałeś rację, to prawdziwy młot pneumatyczny - uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła rytmicznie poruszać się. Jej jęki i westchnięcia nie były niczym tłumione, zaś samo brzmienie głosu sprawiało, że czuł rozkoszne dreszcze na plecach. Rihanna miała niesamowicie erotyczną barwę głosu. To pewnie samo wystarczyłoby, aby go podniecić, ale połączone z widokiem, jaki roztaczała, tworzyło jedyny w swoim rodzaju obraz. Widział jej cipkę, teraz wypełnioną jego członkiem, jej ciemne, długie nogi okryte siatką rajstop. Położył dłonie na jej piersiach, masując je. Wywołało to kolejne westchnienie. Pamiętając jej słowa, robił to mocno, zaciskając palce i gniotąc biust, co nie napotkało jednak żadnych protestów, wręcz sprawiło, że poruszała się teraz jeszcze szybciej. Sięgnął za jej plecy, rozpinając stanik i uwalniając biust.

\- No proszę, a tylu facetów ma z tym problem - mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, z pewną zauważalną aprobatą. To prawda, sam musiał się sporo nauczyć, zanim opanował gładko tę sztukę. Ale teraz to procentowało. Jego ręce zamknęły się na jej nagich, ciemnych piersiach, wywołując jej reakcję w postaci bardziej gwałtownych ruchów.  
\- Och tak, taaaak... Pieprz mnie... pieprz mnie jak ostatnią sukę... - wzdychała głęboko, kiedy unosiła się i opadała. - Wyjeb mnie swoim wielkim kutasem... taaaak... aaaaaach!

Kiedy złapał za kolczyk i szarpnął go, jednocześnie opuszczając ją w dół i nadziewając całkowicie na swojego członka, Rihanna wyprężyła się jak struna. Niski, gardłowy jęk wydobył się z jej ust. Z każdym kolejnych ruchem brała go już całego. Co jakiś czas pociągał za kolczyk, wywołując prawdziwą ferie jęków i stęknięć. Teraz już ani trochę nie wątpił, że piercing był doskonałym wyborem.

Wydawała się zaskoczona, kiedy nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, uniósł ją, zdejmując z siebie, by następnie zmusić, aby oparła się o stolik, szeroko rozsuwając nogi i unosząc spódniczkę. Soki spływały po wewnętrznych stronach jej ud. Nie tracąc czasu ustawił się w pozycji i wszedł w nią jednym, szybkim pchnięciem, pakując swego członka aż do jaj, głęboko... Jej jęk był tak głośny, że pomyślał, iż usłyszy to cały hotel. Ale nie dbał o to.

\- Oooooooch!!!! Ależ to... oooooch... dobre... - jęki z trudem pozwalały jej powiedzieć cokolwiek. Zacisnął ręce mocniej na pasie Rihanny. Pchnięcia zadawał z siła miażdżącego mury tarana. Rozpychał ją do granic możliwości. Musiała już dojść co najmniej raz.  
\- Dobra, dokończysz tak, jak zaczęłaś - powiedział, wychodząc z niej, zostawiając w rozepchanej cipce uczucie pustki. Zmusił ją do klęknięcia przed sobą. Jego członek, mokry od jej własnych soków, znalazł się błyskawicznie w ustach Rihanny. Nie protestowała, po prostu robiła laskę z całych sił, zaciskając swoje wargi na jego męskości, zlizując z niej smak swojego podniecenia.  
\- Pobaw się cipką - rzucił i zaraz potem ręką sięgnęła między nogi, masturbując się. Gdy doszedł, policzki Rihanny nadęły się, jakby nabrała w nie powietrza. Czuł, jak się spuszcza do jej ust, wypełniając jej dużym ładunkiem swojego nasienia, raz za razem. Przełykała je, nie przestając się zaspokajać ręką. Doszła po raz kolejny, otwierając szeroko usta, z który wciąż kapała jego sperma.

\- O rany, to było nieziemskie - westchnęła, oblizując resztę nasienia z warg i ocierając podbródek dłonią.  
\- Jesteś zadowolona?  
\- Nawet bardziej...  
\- To dobrze, bo na tym nie koniec - mruknął, sięgając do kieszeni. Wyjął z niej przenośną ładowarkę do komórki po czym błyskawicznie związał nadgarstki Rihanny kablem. Była zaskoczona, kiedy dostała solidnego, piekącego klapsa w tyłek. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, jego ręce pieścił jej ciało, palce kreśliły linię na ciemnej skórze. Złapał za kolczyk na sutku i pociągnął, wywołując jęk. Wsunął dłoń do między jej nogi, pieszcząc wilgotne, rozgrzane łono i nacierając palce sokami.

Chwilę potem podniósł dłoń do jej ust, zmuszając ją, aby zlizywała i ssała jego palce, jeden po drugim. Mokrym, lepkim od śliny palcem sięgnął między jej ciemne, krągłe pośladki i wepchnął go ciut głębiej. Rihanna podskoczyła, wzdychając przy tym. Nie przerwał, jego palce powoli, ale nieustępliwie wciskał się w wąski otworek. Zaraz potem wymierzył jej jeszcze jednego klapsa.  
\- Masz ciasną dupcię, nieśmiganą. Nieczęsto tam bierzesz, co?  
\- Masz zamiar to zmienić?  
\- Po tym jak to zrobię, nie będziesz już chciała nikogo innego...

Położył ją na sofie, zdejmując zaraz potem spodnie. Ona miała na sobie już tylko rajstopy i szpilki. Wyglądała w nich doskonale, więc nie zamierzał się ich pozbywać.  
\- Musisz szybko sobie zafundować ten kolczyk w łechtaczce - powiedział. - Skoro jeden potrafi zrobić z ciebie taką dziwkę, to strach pomyśleć, co zdziałają dwa...  
\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? To może tak zrobię...  
\- Chciałbym wtedy cię zobaczyć.  
\- To chyba da się załatwić... Auuu! - jęknęła, bo kolejny klaps spadł na jej pośladki. - Czy aż tak bardzo chcesz się zająć moją dupą?  
\- Nie udawaj, że sama tego nie pragniesz...  
\- Skoro tak, to w szafie jest zielona torba. Tam są moje zabawki i żel. Użyj go... dużo, jeśli masz mnie pieprzyć w tyłek tym wielkim kutasem.  
\- Zrobi się - siarczysty klaps zabrzmiał z głośnym „plask“. Wyjął z szafy torbę i zrobił to, o co prosiła. Chwilę potem znowu stał nad nią, gotowy do dzieła.

Dał jej jeszcze kilka klapsów, a dźwięk jego nagiej dłoni uderzającej w jędrne pośladki i towarzyszące temu jęki wydawane tym pięknym, erotycznym głosem tworzyły taką atmosferę, że był niemal pewien, iż samo to starczyłoby, aby doszedł ponownie. Ale obiecał jej w końcu coś więcej. Zadbał zatem, aby ciasna dziurka była odpowiednio nawilżona i przygotowana na to, co ją czeka. Pochylił się nad nią.  
\- Gotowa czy nie, zaczynamy...

Zbliżył czubek swojego członka do jej dziurki. Nie był pewien, czy da radę się tam zmieścić. Ale do diabła, nigdy się nie wie, póki się nie spróbuje. Gdy zaczął, zrozumiał, że łatwo nie będzie. Wchodził w nią powoli, bardzo powoli, rozpychając ciasny tyłek. Rihanna wydała z siebie przeciągły, głęboki jęk. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale zaraz potem kontynuował, słysząc, jak dziewczyna wije się i syczy z bólu.

\- Oooooch cholera... nie wiedziaaaaałaaaam, żeeee toooo aż taaaak... - oddychała głęboko. Wiedziała, że musi ją to boleć, ale nie przestawał. W końcu nie miał zamiaru złamać danego wcześniej słowa. Przytrzymał ją, po czym wszedł znowu dalej. Musiała zagryźć wargi, bo zamilkła na chwilę. Jednak potem znowu jęknęła, a słychać było w jej głosie ból i protest.  
\- Nie... wyjmij... zmieniłam zdanie...  
\- Zobaczysz, damy radę... Sama mówiłaś...  
\- Nie! Za duży... nie zmieści się...

Przypomniał sobie o torbie, którą postawił obok sofy, a w której był żel. Pamiętał, co znalazł, kiedy w niej grzebał. Sięgnął do niej i wyjął knebel w kształcie kulki, który następnie wcisnął do ust Rihanny i zapiął wokół jej głowy. Uśmiechnął się, pogłaskał ją po głowie, dał jej klapsa i upewnił się, że zawiązany wokół rąk kabel trzyma solidnie, po czym wrócił do dzieła.

Nie było wcale wiele łatwiej, ale powoli, nieustępliwie parł naprzód. Jej ciało wyginało się i podskakiwało, knebel tłumił jęki i protesty. Próbowała się szarpać, ale nie miała żadnych szans. Cierpliwość i upór popłacały, bowiem już niebawem wchodził w nią głębiej. Czuł, jak powoli łamie opór Rihanny i daje jej przyjemność, choć nadal przemieszaną z bólem. Ale czego się spodziewała? Zresztą, na podstawie wcześniejszej rozmowy doszedł do wniosku, że za ten ból być może wcale nie będzie na niego taka zła, jak można by sądzić. Mięśnie dupci zaciskały się na nim ciasno, stawiając wciąż jeszcze opór. Sięgnął ku jej głowie i złapał za włosy, odciągając do tyłu.

Wszedł w Rihannę głębiej. Mimo kulki w ustach jej zduszone jęki jakoś jednak było słychać. Nie dziwiło go to, w końcu miała już w sobie całego kutasa, który właśnie rżnął jej dupcię tak mocno, jak pewnie jeszcze nic wcześniej. Wypełnił ją do granic możliwości. Trzymając Rihannę mocno, zaczął powoli posuwać skrępowaną i zakneblowaną piosenkarkę.  
\- Zobaczysz, będziesz za tym tęsknić - szeptał jej do ucha, kiedy jego wielki członek wchodził w nią i wychodził, jak tłok w maszynie, ryjąc boleśnie tunel, którego szerokość wywoływała w niej wstrząsy. Rihanna nie walczyła już tak zaciekle, poddała się rytmowi seksu, choć tłumione przez knebel jęki cały czas przypominały o tym, że odczuwa to intensywnie.  
\- Wyżej dupę, dziwko - rzucił. Posłusznie zrobiła co kazał. Uśmiechnął się, dając jej kolejnego klapsa.  
\- Tak wielkiego kutasa jeszcze w dupsku nie miałaś, co? Ale widzę, że twój tyłek się do tego przyzwyczaja - dodał, kiedy zauważył, że już nie jęczy, ale raczej mruczy, jakby ze skrywanego ze wstydem zadowolenia. Uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył, wiedząc, że może sobie teraz pozwolić na więcej.  
\- Doskonale, widzę, że lubisz to. I zaraz to z ciebie wydobędę.

Zagłębiał się w niej w całości, aż do jąder, penetrując skrępowaną piosenkarkę długimi, głębokimi pchnięciami, które nie dawały jej ciasnej dupci najmniejszych szans na ukrywanie czegokolwiek. Przeczuwając, że nie stawi już żadnego oporu, odpiął opięty wokół jej głowy knebel. Rihanna wypluła kulkę i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Taaaak! Nie przerywaj! Pieprz mnie najmocniej jak możesz!  
\- Wiedziałem, że cię przekonam - roześmiał się, przystępując do ostatecznego ataku. Przyspieszył, dopingowany jej głośnymi jękami, krzykami i westchnieniami, pomiędzy którymi powtarzała jedynie prośby. Tak, uśmiechnął się w duchu, wiedział, że prędzej czy później ją przekona.  
\- Prawdziwa z ciebie analna maniaczka, nie? - szarpnął ją za włosy, odciągając jej głowę do tyłu.  
\- Taaak!!! Oooooch!!! Taaaaak!  
\- Po tym jak skończymy, żaden inny facet już nie będzie w stanie cię zaspokoić! - dorzucił i pchnął jeszcze raz, czując, że to już ten moment. Doszedł głęboko w niej. Rihanna wydała z siebie zduszony jęk i wyprężyła się, kiedy jego nasienie wytrysnęło w jej dupci. Westchnął, kiedy załadował jej tyłek swoją spermą w kolejnych ładunkach.

Rihanna ciężko oddychała, kabel wciąż zaciśnięty był na jej nadgarstkach. Kiedy wielki członek nieco zwiotczał i opuścił jej dupę, jej ręce zostały także uwolnione, ale jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogła sie podnieść z sofy. Uniosła ręce, masując delikatnie swoje obolałe siedzenie.

\- Nie wiem, czy do jutra będę mogła usiąść. A jak pomyślę, że jutro mam koncert i będę musiała tańczyć na scenie...  
\- Wszystko ma swoją cenę - pomógł jej się podnieść.  
\- Nie jest za wysoka - uśmiechnęła się. - Naprawdę, czegoś takiego jeszcze nie przeżyłam. Muszę ci to przyznać, pokonałeś i podbiłeś mnie całkowicie. Byłeś doskonały - pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.  
\- Mamy jeszcze piętnaście minut. Co powiesz na prysznic? - spytał.  
\- Z przyjemnością. Choć może nam być trochę ciasno...  
\- Po tym, co było przed chwilą, nic nie będzie za ciasne - odparł, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo, po czym objął ją w pasie.

Dwa dni później odebrał telefon z redakcji.  
\- Słuchaj stary, nie wiem, jak ci się to udało, ale dzwonił przez chwilą ktoś z ekipy Rihanny. Powiedzieli, że masz załatwioną akredytację na całą jej trasę jako reporter, na dodatek włączyli cię w skład ekipy, więc wszystko na ich koszt. Pakuj się, bo jutro rano odlatują do Pragi.

Uśmiechnął się, odkładając słuchawkę. Kiedy wczoraj był na jej koncercie, widział, że nie podskakiwała tak ochoczo jak zwykle. Był zapewne jednym z niewielu, których to zupełnie nie dziwiło. Ale skoro zabierała go na całą trasę, oznaczało to jedno - że na koncertach Rihanna będzie znacznie mniej energiczna niż zwykle. Ale za to w sypialni...


End file.
